dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT/Tower of Waste
The Tower of Waste is the Domain of the Ghost Queen summon representing the Kings of Strife series. At once a marvel of human ingenuity and a surreal, mostly empty tomb, this Domain covers both the wastelands surrounding the Tower and its unpredictable insides. Overview At once an amalgamation of Kings of Strife's Crystal Tower and Sundry's own Tower of the Heavens, the Tower of Wastes - even in its abandoned, broken state - rises high enough in the air to disappear within the shattered world's gray mists. As soon as the Tower is visible on the horizon, one has entered the limits of the Domain. There is little to see or do in the frozen wastelands near the Tower, as the land is fairly unremarkable and there are no signs of life to be found, but the closer one grows to the Tower, the more susceptible they are to the influence of the Ghost Queen. Unlike some other summons, the Ghost Queen makes no effort to appear outside of her chamber within the Tower, but she can be heard faintly calling to any that approach. The base of the Tower is part of the Domain that varies based on which era it is visited. :*Prime: The least common era to appear, this shows the area in the height of its glory as the Tower of the Heavens: wreathed in gold and splendor, with plenty of crystalline NPCs / nonhostile Manikins with which to trade goods or, perhaps, gather information. Though the Tower may appear normal and glorious, its innards are still that of the Ghost Queen-controlled Tower of Waste. :*Pair: The ruins of the destroyed Tower of the Heavens. Functionally the same as the Post-apocalyptic era, only the Tower is not covered in crystal and there is no falling snow. It is impossible to enter the Domain dungeon in this state, as there is no open entrance; one must leave the area and return in order for the era to refresh. :*Post-apocalyptic: The most common era. Here, the base of the Tower is a frozen mess, strewn as it is with debris both stone and crystalline, and littered with wastes of almost impossibly anachronistic human eras. (One could perhaps find unimaginable, or at least amusing, treasures around here, but few are strong enough to resist the allure of the Ghost Queen when they are this close to the Tower.) Ice and constantly falling snow makes visibility low and the ground treacherous. Within the Tower is the major part of the Domain. Each "floor" seems to be derived from a different universe or time era, including many properties that have yet to appear notably within the DCI universe; this is likely due to interference from the Ghost Queen, who boasts a particular affinity for warping time and space. Traveling up through the Tower can be perilous and confusing, as progress is often not linear and can be extremely disorienting, especially when many floors do not even appear to be indoors. :*Floor 1: Atmospheric Base. Identical to the Post-apocalyptic version of the Tower's base, only now the sky is pitch black, as if day quickly switched to night. A single staircase in the middle of the stage leads up into the mist and the next floor of the Tower. :*Floor 3: :*Floor 9: Queen's Memorial. :*Floor 98: Yzumaar's Observatory. A balcony overlooking a cityscape, with only a single spiral staircase leading upward. The balcony is littered by discarded swords impaled into a ground covered in rose petals. This is where all boss battles against Ragya-Vara take place. :*Floor 99: Throne of the Dead. This is the apex of the Tower, and is where all battles with the Ghost-who-was-Queen take place. Gameplay Tower Floor 9's Queen's Memorial is a stage available for combat in DCI NT. It is here that Queen Vainia is buried in Kings of Strife II. The chamber involves an open-air courtyard bordered by walls of steel and almost opaque glass, and a single ray of sunlight usually peers into the chamber's center. At the heart of the courtyard the concrete floor is overtaken by a rare patch of grass and flowers, as well as a faded tombstone and a conspicuous handful of tall roses. There are two sets of spiral staircases that lead up to a rose-decorated balcony. After a summon or two kills have occurred, the stage darkens and the beam of sunlight aiming at the center of the stage increases in intensity. Roses also fall on the bottom floor from the top level. *'Size:' Small (Medium verticality) *'Theme': Laid in Ice *'100 Wins Title:' Successor Inhabitants *Ghost Queen: The Summon in control of the Domain. She sits atop a pure white throne of crystalline ice at the top floor of the Tower. Story Main *Song of the Soulless Sub-stories An assortment of short-stories/events that takes place within or around the Tower of Waste. They are not necessarily related to the main chapters, but provides occasional insight about the characters. * Related Locations Category:Locations